Sweet Angel
by Kiara Angel
Summary: What would happen if Haruhi was going to leave the host club for 4 years. What happens to their feelings? What happens to Haruhi's feelings? What would happen if Haruhi meets a new guy? Kyoya x Haruhi. Last Chapter up! Complete!
1. The News

Sweet Angel

By: Kiara Angel

A/N: Hi well… this is kind of my first fic ever so go easy on me and no flamers allowed. I did not beta-ed this fic so sorry!!!

Disclaimer: I do not own Ouran High School!!! sobs

Chapter One: The News

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_It is such a beautiful day! _Haruhi thought as she looked out the window, looking at the birds flying up in the sky. Haruhi sighed. _I went here to study and yet I have less time to study because of the host club… though, I have to admit, it is sometimes fun. _After a moment, she finally went inside the third music room.

"HAAARUUUHIII!!!!!!" Tamaki screamed in delight as he ran to hug Haruhi.

"Haru-chan, Kyoya has news for us. We have been waiting for a long time." Hani-senpai said as he dragged Haruhi to the middle of the room, excited for the news.

_What is wrong with me? Get a hold of yourself Kyoya! Why are you even jealous?! _Kyoya thought

_Hmm… I wonder what would be their reaction when I tell them the news…_Kyoya's thoughts continued.

"Everybody, please sit down and I shall already tell all of you the news you have all been waiting for to hear." Kyoya said. Suddenly, he felt his heart skipped a beat. _What the hell is wrong with me?! It is not like you are never going to see her again. She is just around the campus._ Kyoya thought. _True, you will still see her except that you are going see her **less**, I mean how are you even so **sure** that she has time to **talk** to you. _A voice said at the back of his mind.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"**SHUT UP!!!" **Kyoya shouted, not knowing he did, until he felt the stares of his friends. He looked around and saw that his friends were already seated on the couches.

"Eh… Kyoya-senpai, are you alright?" Haruhi asked, looking at Kyoya awkwardly.

"Umm… I was talking to you. I will now tell all of you the news." Kyoya reasoned, barely escaping.

"Kyoya-senpai, please tell us already." Haruhi said, excited to hear the news. They might go to some really beautiful place again and have fun there. She loves going out, but she just does not want to admit it. Though she did not know it, excitement is written all over her face. This was rare since she never shows that she is excited at anything.

_She seems so excited to hear what the news would be about. _Kyoya thought, looking at Haruhi's excited face.

"I would like to announce to all of you that Haruhi has finally paid off her dept." Kyoya announced, even if inside, he felt pain, which seems to appear out of nowhere. He did not know why he felt pain.

Silence was the only sound that was heard. After a while, Haruhi stood up. She was disappointed, sad, and she felt lonely. She was going to go home.

_My purpose here in the host club is to ay my dept. Now my dept has been paid off, I no longer have a purpose to stay in the host club. _Haruhi thought while walking out of the room. She knew that all of the members of the host club were looking at her. She felt stupid, for a reason she did not know.

_Why are you leaving_? A voice said at the back of Haruhi's mind._ My purpose here in the host club is done._ Haruhi answered, not knowing that all of the members heard her.

All of the members of the host club felt hurt. It seems that they do not even know Haruhi. Haruhi does not say stuff like that.

_Good-bye, good times. Good-bye, Tamaki, Kyoya, Hikaru, Kaoru, Hani and Mori. _Haruhi bid her good-bye.

She closed the door. She took one last look of the door in front of her, the third music room, then turned around and left. She was going home.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: Is it too short? If it is I promise to try to make the second chapter longer. I know this chapter sucks but hey it's my first time. Wait for the second chapter, okay? Anyways, please do give me constructive criticisms. Also NO FLAMERS allowed!!!

Second Chapter: Fleeting Merriment It means something like the happiness is going away or something like that.

Guys, please review!!! Thanks.

Kiara Angel


	2. Fleeting Merriment

Sweet Angel

By: Kiara Angel

A/N: Thank you for your reviews!!! This fanfic is actually umm… well it is mostly Haruhi x Kyoya. I repeat. This fic is not BETA-ed. Anyways, here is chapter two.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Irashaimasen" A familiar sound echoed through the third music room. Fake smiles can be seen on the host club members' faces. Even if they are only fake smiling, their customers did not even notice anything.

Even if Haruhi is not in the host club anymore, they still must continue their job, making all girls happy.

A young lady was approaching Tamaki. She wanted to talk to him about Haruhi.

"Tamaki, my friend is asking me to ask you where Haruhi is. He has been absent for the past three days. My friend has been a daily customer of Haruhi." The customer of Tamaki said.

"Oh my dear princess, I am sad to say that my dear daughter, Haruhi, has finally paid off her dept." Tamaki said feeling sad about Haruhi leaving the host club… forever. He can still remember how Haruhi just stood up and left the host club, three days ago.

"Why did you not announce this to us?" His customer complained

"I am sorry, my dear, but we were so sad about our dear Haruhi leaving us, that we forgot to announce it."

Tamaki lied. He did not want the people to know this, even though he knows that someday, they will know why Haruhi is not in the host club anymore.

_What I am really afraid of is that people might find out about Haruhi being a girl. _Tamaki thought.

"Oh! I am so sorry, Tamaki, I did not mean to." The girl said to Tamaki looking horrified to see that her love looked worried and sad.

"It is alright." Tamaki answered simply.

"Tamaki, what am I going to do? My friend would be so heartbroken! My friend is in love with Haruhi! The customer said looking more worried.

"She is too ashamed to talk to Haruhi." The girl said looking now at her friend who is hiding behind a post.

"She can only talk to Haruhi in the host club, now that he is not here anymore, my friend could not talk to Haruhi anymore." His customer continued.

Tamaki sighed. "I am sorry, my dear princess, but ever since he paid off his dept, we had no connection to him, except for Kyoya." Tamaki said, saddened that he had not seen his daughter, Haruhi for three days.

_My daughter… no… Haruhi left the host club. I thought that maybe, just maybe, she would have fun with us. _Tamaki thought saddened by the thought that Haruhi never even tried to have fun with the other host club members, not knowing that Haruhi always had fun with them.

"Thank you, Tamaki" His customer said, walking away, saddened by this news, saddened that she has to tell this horrible news to her friend.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After the Host Club

Tamaki approached Kyoya. He wanted to talk about Haruhi and confess to him he is really sad that Haruhi is now gone. He does not want to admit this to other host club members, though he knew that other host club members already know what he feels, because they feel the same way.

"Kyoya, why is Haruhi absent for three days?" Tamaki asked his best friend, Kyoya.

Kyoya's heart skipped at beat or two by the sound of Haruhi's name. He did not know why he feels this way. He did not like this feeling, but he likes this feeling too. He did not understand his feelings and why is this happening to him.

"She is taking an exam of some sort." Kyoya replied to his question simply.

"Kyoya, I feel so sad about all of this. Tamaki confessed to his best friend.

Kyoya gave Tamaki one of his rare smiles.

"I am too, believe it or not, but I heard that Haruhi would be back by tomorrow." Kyoya told his best friend.

"Eh? Really? We would finally see her again." Tamaki brightened

"We still could not see her as often as we had." Kyoya said.

Tamaki frowned.

"Hmm…" Kyoya said out loud so that Tamaki could hear.

"What is your clever plan?" Tamaki asked Kyoya, interested on what the genius might be thinking.

"Well…" Kyoya said, encouraging Tamaki to sound more excited.

"Come on just spit it out, Kyoya." Tamaki said, feeling excited because of Kyoya's plan.

"All of the members are so worried about Haruhi. All of you miss her. Also, our profits are going down… badly. Kyoya said frowning at the thought of their dropping profits.

"Eh? It has only been three days!" Tamaki exclaimed

Kyoya just nod his head.

_Please do not make Tamaki notice that I was only making the profits as an excuse. I, for some weird reason, want Haruhi back at the host club. _Kyoya thought.

"Kyoya, as king of the host club, I ask of all of you to cooperate with my plan." Tamaki declared

"We shall ask Haruhi if she wants to become a host again." Tamaki continued.

Tamaki felt a fluttery feeling when he thought about Haruhi back as being a host.

_What is this feeling? I have never felt this before. _Tamaki wondered.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: Hi guys!!! Thanks for all the people who reviewed! I know this chapter sucks. Anyways, I would be updating chapter here soon. I think… Please review!!! NO FLAMERS ALLOWED!!!

Chapter Three: Haruhi's Decision and why?

Kiara Angel


	3. Haruhi's Decision

Sweet Angel

By: Kiara Angel

A/N: Sorry about the mistakes from the last chapter!!! Thank you anyways for all of your wonderful reviews!!! Anyways, here is chapter three

Disclaimer: I do not own Ouran High School Host Club!!! Though. I do not really want to admit it. Anyways, I am forced to so there.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter Three: Haruhi's Decision and why?

Haruhi walked along the corridors. Nobody was greeting her "good morning". Unlike the old days, when she was still a host, everybody greeted her wherever she goes.

_What would be the reaction of the host club members if I finally tell them? _Haruhi thought as she entered the classroom.

She instantly noticed that the Hitachiin twins were not there.

_I wonder where they could be. Not that she is sure that they would even talk to me, after I just left like that._

_I do not even know who I can even talk to. My only friends in Ouran are the host club members and my customers. Now that I have failed my customers, they are not really considered friends anymore, since they do not even talk to me anymore. Besides, I think that the host club members are mad at me. I had so much fun with the host club members that I forgot to make other friends. _Haruhi thought, sighing. Haruhi sat in her chair thinking deeply.

"Good morning, class" the teacher greeted them, interrupting Haruhi's thoughts.

"Good Morning, senpai" the students, including Haruhi, stood up and greeted their teacher back.

"First, before we even start the class, may I please speak to Fujioka Haruhi privately, for a minute? The teacher asked Haruhi, though sounding more like a command.

All of Haruhi's classmates looked at her. They were staring at her awkwardly.

"Hai, senpai." Haruhi replied.

Haruhi walked over to the teacher's table.

"Senpai?" Haruhi asked.

"I called you here to ask you something." The teacher said.

"Eh?" Haruhi said, confused.

"Why did you go here in Ouran?" the teacher asked her.

"I want to have a good education." Haruhi answered.

"Yes. I can see that. You are my top student." The teacher stated.

"What do you mean senpai?" Haruhi asked, confused.

"Why is it that…" the teacher said, but was cut short by Haruhi.

"It is my decision and my father's decision, senpai. We both think it is a great opportunity." Haruhi answered his unfinished question, knowing what he would ask.

_I know that I am your favorite student. You do not really have to hide this from me, because I already know._ Haruhi thought.

"I see." Her teacher said, frowning.

"Gomen, senpai. It seems so rude and disrespectful to interrupt your question." Haruhi apologized, feeling a bit guilty for being rude to her teacher.

"It's alright." The teacher said, forgiving Haruhi and brightened.

"Is that all, senpai?" Haruhi asked.

"No" was the teacher's short reply.

"Umm… okay." Haruhi said, not sure what to say.

"Did you take the test already?" the teacher asked.

"Hai." Haruhi answered.

"Do you have the results?" the teacher asked again.

"Yes." Haruhi answered.

"Did you pass?" the teacher asked, looking worried.

"Yes." Haruhi answered bluntly.

"Well… everything now is up to you." The teacher stated.

"Arigatou" Haruhi thanked her teacher.

When Haruhi was about to go back to her seat, the teacher called her again.

"Oh! One more thing." The teacher said.

"Yes?" Haruhi answered, waiting for what the teacher wants to sa.

"Tamaki gave this to me." The teacher said, handing it to Haruhi.

"Eh?" Haruhi said, confused on why her teacher was giving it to her.

"He said to give it to you." The teacher said.

"What is this" Haruhi asked her teacher, getting the envelope from his hand.

"It seems that you made extra money." The teacher explained.

"Arigatou" Haruhi thanked her teacher again.

"He also said that you go to the third music room after class." He added.

"Hai" Haruhi answered

She finally went back to her seat. She looked inside the envelope. It was such a big amount of money. She already knows what she wants to buy. She smiled to herself.

_It is about time people should know the real her._ She thought.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After Classes…

She went inside the third music room. When she went inside, she saw all the host club members were sitting, waiting for her.

"Did you get the money?" Tamaki asked.

"Hai. Arigatou, Tamaki-senpai." Haruhi thanked Tamaki for giving her the extra money she made.

"Wait, Haruhi, we have been thinking, we want to ask you if you want to join the host club again." Tamaki said, almost too fast to be not understood by Haruhi.

Haruhi felt her heart stopped. She had been waiting for them to ask her this. Though, she knows she could not do this. She finally made her decision.

_I do not want to be too close to them, because I know it would be hard to be separated from them, once I am too close to them. _Haruhi thought, saddened by this fact.

"Iye" Haruhi answered simply.

"Why?" Kyoya accidentally blurted out.

_Shit!!! What the hell, Kyoya!!! Keep your cool!!! _Kyoya thought.

"uuuhhh….." Haruhi stuttered.

"_Shit! I did not prepare for this question. I have to think fast!!! _Haruhi thought, panicking.

"Kyoya, what is with the sudden outburst?" Haruhi said, trying to make an excuse.

"First of all, it is because of the profit. Second of all, you could not escape that easily. Lastly, answer my question." Kyoya said, keeping his cool.

"I heard that you were taking an exam of some sort last Monday and rested on Tuesday. You got your results yesterday. What kind of test did you take last Monday?" Kyoya asked.

All the host club members looked at Kyoya, amazed that he was so smart, then looked at Haruhi, waiting for an answer.

Haruhi sighed, accepting defeat. _I could simply just not win against Ootori, Kyoya. He is just to smart, not to mention cool and cute! Wait… did I say Kyoya was cute?! I meant it as a compliment!!! _Haruhi thought.

"Well…" Tamaki said, starting to be impatient.

"I enrolled to another school." Haruhi mumbled, hoping they did not hear.

They all heard it. Haruhi was leaving them. When? Where? Why? These three questions echoed in the minds of the entire host club, especially Kyoya and Tamaki.

"You are kidding… right?" Kaoru said, unsure.

"She has to be!!!" Hikaru exclaimed.

"Did you pass?" Kyoya asked, trying to be as calm as he can.

"Yes." Haruhi mumbled again.

"No…" Tamaki whispered to himself.

Everybody knew, except Haruhi that Tamaki was in love with Haruhi. They all heard what he said. They thought Tamaki was so pitiful. How bad could this be to him? He is heartbroken.

"Why are you all fussing? We all know where Haru-chan lives." Hani pointed out.

Mori nodded.

"I am afraid that I am studying abroad." Haruhi blurted out.

"Where and How?" Kyoya said, panicked. Though obvious in his voice, no one noticed it.

"England" Haruhi answered, fear obvious in her voice.

She does not know how they would react.

Silence was the only noise that can be heard. It was deafening.

After a while, Haruhi, no longer can she bear it, left the room.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: Hi guys! Thank you so much for your great reviews. I hope more will review. Thanks anyways. Also, I am very sorry for all the mistakes. Please Review!!! NO FLAMERS ALLOWED!!!

Chapter Three: Kyoya's Feelings

Kiara Angel


	4. Kyoya's Feelings

Sweet Angel

By: Kiara Angel

A/N: Hi guys!!! Thanks for the review!!! Anyways, I love your reviews. Sorry for all the mistakes I made from the past chapter and this chapter. This fanfic is not BETA-ed, so do not blame me if there are so many mistakes. Anyways, I want to have more reviews, so please review.

Disclaimer: I do not own Ouran High School Host Club, though I am still dreaming that someday I will though I know it is impossible because Bisco Hatori already owns it.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter Four: Kyoya's Feelings

Kyoya was inside his room. He was thinking about what bad news Haruhi told them.

He could hardly breathe. He had already tried to calm down a thousand times to calm down, but he really could not. His heart aches like hell. He could not take it anymore.

"**WHY**?!" He shouted tears falling from his eyes.

_Why am I even crying?! _He thought.

"Kyoya, are you alright?" Fuyumi asked, worried.

She suddenly went inside his room when he heard him shout.

"Did I not tell you to knock first before you enter my room" Kyoya asked, irritated.

"Why are you…" Fuyumi was supposed to ask when she was cut of by Kyoya.

"Crying" Kyoya completed her sentence for her.

"What would you do if your gal friend is going to leave?" Kyoya asked.

"Is this friend of yours just a friend or do you have feelings for her?" Fuyumi asked.

"Err… umm… I do not know." Kyoya answered, totally unprepared for this question.

"Does your heart ache every time you think about her or see her?" Fuyumi asked.

"Yes." Kyoya answered simply.

"You love her!" Fuyumi exclaimed, excited by the fact that her younger brother is in love.

Kyoya was surprised of what Fuyumi just said. He tried to think though, knowing the answer that his sister is sure of what she said, that his sister was only guessing. He knew

that his sister knows. He knew that she was right. He does love Haruhi but he just does not want to admit it. He does not know why but girls are always right about these things.

"You have to tell her." Fuyumi stated, in a more serious tone.

_Uh-oh! Fuyumi is serious! If she wants me to do something, she would do anything to get what she wants me to do. _Kyoya thought.

"You know that a lot of guys like her. What if she falls for one of those guys?! It would really hurt you a lot once she does fall for another guy." Fuyumi stated.

"Am I supposed to listen to your advice or am I forced to do what you say." Kyoya said sarcastically.

"Kyoya, it is not funny. You can ignore my advice, but that depends on you, if you want the rest of your life to be miserable, regretting that you did not tell her, after all those chances you had, and you keep on asking yourself if you just told her, would she pick you, then go ahead, ignore me. Fuyumi said.

"Ok! Fine, I will." Kyoya said.

Fuyumi jumped for joy. She could not believe how she does it but she can control her brother. People said that it would take a miracle for Kyoya to listen to someone.

"Kyoya." Fuyumi called.

"Hmm…" Kyoya answered.

"It is Saturday; maybe you should visit her now." Fuyumi suggested, though sounding more like a command.

"I don't think so." Kyoya said.

"Choose between the two: the girl now or spread to the whole school that you are not heartless after all." Fuyumi blackmailed.

"You are sick!" Kyoya shouted.

"If I am then what are you?" Fuyumi debated.

Kyoya groaned.

"Fine." Kyoya finally gave in.

"I will call the limo." Fuyumi said, excited for what might happen, though also worried for what might be the girl's reaction.

Fuyumi frowned; luckily, she had not been seen by Kyoya.

"Beep-beep!!!" the car beeped.

"I believe that is your limo." Fuyumi teased.

"Hahahaha….. Very funny…" Kyoya said sarcastically.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Eh?! Why is there a limo outside?_ Haruhi asked herself.

_Oh no!!! It might be the host club, but wait, they are mad at me, so it could not be them._

Haruhi thought.

"Ding-dong" The doorbell rang.

"Who is it?" Haruhi asked.

"Ootori, Kyoya." Kyoya said coolly.

"Kyoya-senpai! What are you doing here?!" Haruhi asked, surprised, while opening the door.

Haruhi did not know why but she felt incredibly comfortable with Kyoya these days.

She also always felt happy with him.

"I need to tell you something." Kyoya stated flatly.

"What do you want to talk about?" Haruhi asked, confuse as to why he has to go all the way to talk to her personally and not on the phone or on Monday.

_This must be really important. He is really serious. _Haruhi thought.

"I want to talk about us." Kyoya stated flatly, using all of his strength to say this.

"What?! I mean what do you mean?" Haruhi exclaimed at first, and then after she realized she sounded odd, used her usual voice.

_What does he mean about us? Does he mean the host club or only us two? Wait, what the hell do I mean only us two?! It is not like we have a relationship or something. Why am I even thinking about me having a relationship with Kyoya?! _Haruhi thought, all kinds of stuff entering her mind.

"'Us' means only the two of us." Kyoya read her mind, feeling panic.

_This is weird. I just feel like talking now. _Kyoya thought.

"I could not allow you to go to England and leave me!" Kyoya exclaimed.

Haruhi was shocked by what Kyoya just said. She felt better that she knows one of them will miss her. Suddenly, she remembered something. Haruhi frowned.

_What if it was only because of the profit?! _Haruhi thought, saddened by the fact that she was only a tool to help the host club profit more.

Haruhi felt horrible. She felt sick. She felt useless in a way. She felt used too. Worst of all, she felt hurt. She never cared about these things, as long as it makes someone happy.

But now, coming from Kyoya, she felt horrible, even if it makes him so happy. She has no clue why of all the people in the world, why is it that it has to be Kyoya.

"Is money everything for you, Ootori Kyoya?! Is money the only valuable thing for you?! Is money that important to you?!" Haruhi shouted, really mad.

"Wha…" Kyoya was about to say but was cut short.

"Is this all you think of me as. A tool that can help you become richer." Haruhi said, hurt written all over her face.

"What the…" Kyoya stuttered.

"I feel hurt, Kyoya! To think that I am only a tool!" Haruhi exclaimed.

Kyoya felt hurt too. He did not know that whatever he says or do would have a big impact on Haruhi.

"Is this why you are mad at me, because you think I used you?!" Kyoya said, all the pain, obvious in his eyes.

Tears fell from his eyes. Haruhi was shocked by this. Kyoya, the great heartless Kyoya, is crying!!! She felt guilty. She was the reason he was crying. She started crying herself.

_Shit! Why am I even crying in front of her?! _Kyoya thought.

When he finally stopped crying, he looked up, just to see Haruhi crying too.

He got his handkerchief, moved closer to Haruhi, bent down, and started wiping the tears off of her face.

_Why do I feel so comfortable with him especially that he is dangerously close to me? _Haruhi thought.

Haruhi's heart started to ache. She felt comfortable with Kyoya but she also felt that she was leaving Kyoya. She could not stand it anymore. She needed someone to hug her.

She did not know why, but she could not stop herself. She instantly grabbed Kyoya's neck and hugged him, more tears falling from her eyes.

Kyoya was shocked by what Haruhi did. He felt comfortable with him. He felt so good to be there with her. Yet, he also felt that he was going to live his life alone. He has to tell her now before it is too late.

Kyoya gently grabbed Haruhi's hand and gently started pulling off. Haruhi looked up to see that Kyoya was smiling. She also felt sad that she could not hug him anymore.

Kyoya grabbed Haruhi's waist with is right arm and used his left arm to move her head closer to his own. He bent his head and kissed her.

Haruhi was shocked that Kyoya kissed her. She felt good but she did not know why. She kissed him back.

"Ding-dong" The doorbell rang.

Haruhi!!! It is Tamaki! Tamaki shouted over the door.

Their lips instantly broke apart.

"Haruhi, I have feelings for you please do not leave me." Kyoya said, meaning it.

"**HARUHIII**!!!" Tamaki screamed.

"I do too, but I am very sorry, I have to go." Haruhi answered, running to the door to open it.

"Haru… Kyoya?" Tamaki asked, confused.

"I am here to persuade Haruhi to join the host club again but it seems she would not." Kyoya stated, coolly.

"Oh ok! Let us play, Haruhi!" Tamaki screamed.

"Okay." Haruhi replied hesitantly, looking at Kyoya.

Kyoya nodded. "I'll be leaving now." Kyoya bid his good-bye and left.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: There chapter 4 finally done!!! Thank you for all your reviews. Please review more. I need more. Lately, I have less inspiration so please review, so that your reviews will be my inspiration. My exams are going near so I don't know when I can update. Anyways, please review!!! NO FLAMERS ALLOWED!!! Thank you!!!

Chapter Five: Jealousy

-----Kiara Angel-----


	5. Jealousy

Sweet Angel

By: Kiara Angel

A/N: Hi Guys! Thank you all for your great reviews. I would just like to inform you that my parents do not ground me and they do not really get mad at me once I fail as long as I try my best. Anyways, thank you also for those who wished me luck for my test. My parents do not get mad at me but still I am a bit conscious of my grades.

Disclaimer: I do not own Ouran High School! There happy now?!

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter Five: Jealousy

It is Monday and everybody in the host club is so excited to see Haruhi. Tamaki held a meeting yesterday. He said that he has a surprise for all the host club members. He also told them not to tell Haruhi about this.

Haruhi walked on the streets, starting to become tired. Haruhi sighed. She never knew that this uniform was really heavy. She thought it was just really light.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_I wonder what would be the reaction of Kyoya once he sees me. _Haruhi thought, wondering. She laughed to herself, imagining the look on the host club members' face once they saw her. Though, one thing was bothering her. Would they be mad at her?

_I am not even suppose to care if they are going to get mad at me because I am not even part of the host club anymore so they could not boss me around anymore unlike last time. _Haruhi thought to herself.

She was finally near the school. She can see the tall clock tower that was always such a beautiful sight. She sighed. She was almost there. She was wonderinf by what would be the reaction of other Ouran students. She does not really care much. She just wants to know their reaction.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Tama-chan, if you do not give our surprise now, then all of us will be late for class." Hani reasoned out.

"Do not worry. I already told my father to tell our teachers that we might all be late for class." Tamaki told Hani.

"Eh? Why are you all guys here?" Haruhi asked, confused as to why all of the host club members are standing near the entrance gate of the school.

"Haru… Why are you wearing the girl's uniform?!" all of the members of the host club exclaimed in unison, including Mori and Kyoya.

"That is because I am really a girl. I want all the people to know who I really am before I leave; besides you could not do anything about it."

"But…" the twins reasoned but was cut short by Tamaki.

"Haruhi is right. We could not do anything about it anyways. Also, she is not even part of the host club anymore. We have no control over her anymore." Tamaki stated.

"When are you leaving?" Kyoya asked Haruhi.

"Next Monday, I will be gone. I will be leaving on Saturday morning." Haruhi answered, saddened by the fact that she does not even have a week to spend time with her friends. She has less than a week to spend time with Kyoya.

There was a huge silence between Haruhi and the host club. They all do not want Haruhi to leave. They had accepted already that Haruhi was going to leave them and that is that. They could not do anything about it anymore. This certain news really hit them hard. They knew that Haruhi was going to leave soon but not too soon. They could not accept this. This was too much for them to handle.

"This is why my surprise for all of you is now." Tamaki said, finally breaking the deafening silence. "Let us go to the third music room first." He added.

"But Tamaki, we would all be…" Haruhi reasoned out, trying to tell Tamaki that they would all be late for class if they go to the third music room, but eventually, she was cut short by Tamaki.

"Do not worry. I already took care of it." Tamaki stated.

"Arigatou." Haruhi thanked.

The host club members and Haruhi started walking and other people started staring at Haruhi. Haruhi felt uncomfortable. She did not like the attention at all, though she did not care. It was so obvious in her face that she felt uncomfortable. Though she did not know it there were certain guys who are looking at her.

"Do not worry. Ignore them. Everything will be fine." Kyoya whispered.

"Hai." Haruhi agreed, knowing that Kyoya was right.

_Everything would be fine. Besides, if ever they would bombard me with questions, I would be gone in less than a week anyways and I could easily explain to them the truth or the host club can do that for me. _Haruhi thought encouraging herself.

"We're here" Tamaki announced.

Haruhi looked up. They were there alright. All the host club members went inside and started sitting on the couches. Haruhi just stood in the middle of the room. She does not really feel like sitting anyways.

"I would like to announce something, something that includes Haruhi and me. I would like all of you to see this and know about this. For these past few days, I have been feeling a little weird if you have never felt it before. There behind the curtains, is a piano and a newly bought chair where only beautiful young maidens sit." Tamaki stated.

Tamaki went to Haruhi, who was standing in the middle of the room. Tamaki took her hand and held them with his. He gently placed a light kiss on it. Everybody was surprised by what Tamaki did. Kyoya was furious by what Tamaki did.

"**What the fuck!!!**" Hikaru exclaimed, shouting.

Everybody ignored Hikaru. They were all watching Tamaki and Haruhi intently. They are wondering why Tamaki is doing this. They did not know what Tamaki was trying to prove however Kyoya had a hint.

_What the hell!! Leave her alone you idiot! She is mine! You can't have her! She wants me not you!! Let her go!!! I am the only guy who can touch those hands. _Kyoya thought.

"Haruhi, that chair is especially made and bought for you. That chair is my gift to you. You are my beautiful young maiden. Please take it as a sign that you return my feelings." Tamaki confessed, waiting for Haruhi's reaction.

Haruhi looked at Kyoya who was looking at her. Kyoya nodded. Haruhi looked at Tamaki sadly. She gently wriggled her hands off from Tamaki's hand. Tamaki looked at Haruhi if she was going to sit on the chair, excited. But when she saw that Haruhi looked sad, he frowned. He did not understand. All the girls fall for him.

"Arigatou, Tamaki-senpai, for having feeling for me. Gomen but then I could not return your feelings." Haruhi said, truly sorry. She did not want to hurt Tamaki's feelings but then she should do it for Tamaki's sake, for her sake, and for Kyoya's sake. If Tamaki finds out that I do not really return his feeling, who knows what would happen to me. Besides, she would be also lying to herself that she loves Tamaki but she actually loves Kyoya.

"But… but… why?" Tamaki whispered, though everyone heard him. It was obvious in his face that he felt pain. Everybody saw that he was feeling pain.

"I am sorry, Tamaki, but my heart already belongs to someone." Haruhi confessed.

"Who, Haruhi?" Hikaru asked. He was really excited. He just might have a chance that it might be him, since it is not Tamaki.

"Uhh… well… Kyoya-senpai." Haruhi stuttered. She did not really want them to tell them but then she has to.

"**KYOYA?!**" What about me?! What about my feeling for you?! You picked that heartless moron over me?! Does he even return your feelings?!" Hikaru shouted, pain and jealousy written all over his face.

"First of all, I did not know you have feelings for me. Second, I am sorry that I could not return your feelings. Third, He is not a heartless moron. Lastly…" Haruhi stopped shouting. She looked at Kyoya.

"Yes, I do return her feelings." Kyoya answered the last question for her.

Tamaki was shocked. He could not believe it. His own best friend fell in love with the same girl he fell in love with. To make things worse, Hikaru loves Haruhi too. Tamaki felt jealous. They love each other. Nobody loved him since he was a child. All the people who actually loved him left him too.

"I could not take this anymore! I do not want to leave with our relationships in a mess." Haruhi sobbed. Everyone looked at her. Nobody noticed that she started crying. Kyoya went to her and hugged her.

"Do not worry, everything will be fine. Everything is going to be alright." Kyoya stated, and then looked at Tamaki and Hikaru for confirmation.

"Yes, Kyoya and I will still be best friends." Tamaki said. He did not want to see Haruhi cry and be sad. He wants Haruhi to be always happy. Also, he wanted his friendship with Kyoya last a life time thought he knew that things will never be the same again.

"I still love you, Haruhi and I will forever love you but Kyoya and I will not ruin our friendship." Tamaki said.

"We will also be friends with Hikaru." Kyoya stated, staring at Hikaru.

"Yes." Hikaru answered simply.

"Thank you." Haruhi thanked them.

"Great, everyone is friends again." Hani exclaimed, while Mori nodded in agreement.

"Haruhi, what time is your flight so that all of us can say good-bye to you." Kaoru said.

"Oh great!!! Everybody will be there. My flight is at 9:00 in the morning but I want to be there by 7:00 in the morning." Haruhi brightened up.

"Oh no" Kyoya said, his hand in his head, shaking it.

"Why?" Haruhi asked, coming closer to him so that she can be beside him.

"Oh yeah! Kyoya is not a morning person!" Hani exclaimed.

"Ah…" Haruhi said and sighed. She knows that Kyoya hates waking up so early so he would not come with them and say good-bye to her. She wanted Kyoya to come.

"I would go anyways." Kyoya stated, as he moved closer to Haruhi and bent down to place a gentle kiss on Haruhi's lips. He saw that Haruhi was sad. He knew that Haruhi thought that he would not go.

Everyone was shocked by what Kyoya did. Tamaki and Hikaru wanted to pull Kyoya from Haruhi. They were both full of jealousy. They ignored it anyways just so that Haruhi would be happy and not cry again. Their lips finally broke apart.

"Really?" Haruhi asked, excited that Kyoya was going to come with them.

Kyoya nodded. He was happy that Haruhi was happy again. He knew that if he comes with them, Haruhi would be so happy and overjoyed. He did not like the idea of saying good-bye to Haruhi but it would be better than Haruhi leaving without saying good-bye.

"How about we all go to class now?" Haruhi recommended.

"I agree. We all skipped half of the first period." Kyoya stated simply.

Everyone started going out of the room and proceeded to their classes, except for Haruhi and Kyoya.

"Thank you, Kyoya, for coming." Haruhi said.

Kyoya smiled and kissed Haruhi's forehead and started walking off.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: I am so sorry that I have not updated for a while. Actually, my tests are not yet done. Thank you for all those reviews. Thank you also for wishing me luck and cheering me up. Anyways, I am great now. I have made chapter six already and I am working on chapter seven so I might update soon. Please send more reviews!!! Please!!! My goal is to have at least 100 reviews once I update chapter 10. Please review more. Thank you.

Also, no flamers allowed. Flamers are never welcome.

 Kiara Angel 


	6. A Painful Goodbye

Sweet Angel

By: Kiara Angel

Disclaimer: I do not own Ouran High School Host Club and I never will. Somebody already owns it. Bisco Hatori already owns it. sobs

Author's Note:

Guys, I am so sorry for not updating for quite a while!!! I also said that I might update soon. Phew!!! It is a good thing that I did not promise anything. People, I am a bit sad because I saw that I only have a few reviews!!! Please you guys send more reviews!!! It is fine with me if you send a hell lot!!! I would really be so happy as long as they are nice or constructive criticisms.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**WARNING: **I will not update chapters not unless I have 10 reviews a chapter. Sorry because this might sound harsh but this might be the only way I can reach my goal. Though it would be better if I have more than 10 reviews, that way, I can update faster. Thank you!!!

P.S. – My goal is to reach 100 reviews when I update chapter 10.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter Six: A Painful Goodbye

"Ding-dong" Haruhi's doorbell rang.

It was 6:30 in the morning but Haruhi was completely dressed for her flight. It was good to have prepared earlier. She got her passport as soon as she knew she passed the entrance exam. Though, it is quite a beautiful day. It is though, the day that she has to say goodbye to her friends and to Kyoya.

Haruhi opened the door. All of the host club members were standing in front of her apartment door.(does that makes sense?) All of them were holding gifts wrapped nicely. She knew it was for her. She felt better and flattered because of this.

"Haruhi, we have gifts for you!!!" They all said in unison except of course Kyoya and Mori.

"I can see that and thank you!" Haruhi stated.

Mori was holding out a gift too. She noticed something though. Kyoya was not holding anything. She felt sad because of this. She knew he was busy but she never actually thought that he would forget her gift. She is sad that whom she loves, Kyoya, was the

one who forgot to give her a gift. She was not really after the gift. She just wanted to know if he remembered about her.

"Thank you again for the gifts!!!" Haruhi exclaimed, pretending to be happy.

She was really sad. She could not be that happy if Kyoya would forget. She would be leaving them for so long and yet he would still forget about her.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Why would Kyoya do this to me?! He knows that I would be leaving them for **four years**!!! I never knew that he would actually forget about me!!! I thought he said that he loved me?!_ Haruhi thought.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Haruhi did not look at Kyoya. She did not want to see him. She was too sad.

"Let us all go to the airport now. By the time we get there, it would be exactly 7:00 in the morning." Kyoya said.

He knew that Haruhi was disappointed in him. He knew that she thought he does not have a gift for her. He laughed to himself. How would he forget about her if he loves her?! In fact, he could not even think of anything else, but her. He even had a hard time picking the best gift for her but once he saw it he immediately got it. (The gift) He just did not want her to be so excited once she sees he has a gift for her. Instead, he kept the gift in his pocket.

Everybody went inside the car. Kyoya sat beside Haruhi but they did not talk for the whole 30 minute drive. Haruhi did not know what to say. She was already so sad and yet Kyoya is still not talking to her. Haruhi frowned.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Could it be possible that he already found somebody else at such a short time?! Is that why he does not want to talk to me?! Is he avoiding me because he did not want to tell me that he found somebody else?! Is he too scared that it might hurt my feelings?! He is right that he would hurt my feelings but then again I would feel more pain if he did not tell me that he found somebody else. Could she be prettier than me?! Probably much prettier and smarter than me too. Also, what if she was rich?! _Haruhi thought of this for the whole 30 minute drive.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

They finally arrived at the airport. Haruhi was in awe. She saw airplanes flying outside the window. It was so pretty inside and it feels cold but she liked it. This was her first time of course to feel this way.

"Haruhi let us eat breakfast first." Tamaki said cheerfully.

"Hai" Haruhi agreed.

They all ate in the nearest expensive restaurant. Haruhi was so delighted. The food of the rich people is so yummy. They ate for 15 minutes. Kyoya paid the bill for Haruhi but Haruhi did not even thank Kyoya. She did not want to talk to him.

"We can all give our presents and gifts to Haruhi. We can also tell her our personal message before she leaves. Haruhi stand in that corner." Tamaki said, pointing to a corner near the immigration.

Haruhi went to the corner where Tamaki told her to go stand. She was wondering what Kyoya would say. Though, she was also scared what he would say.

_I wonder what he would say. Would he say sorry to me? Would he tell me that he had no gift to her? Would he break up with me? What if he does? What should I do? I don't know what to do? Wait! So that it would not harm me, I would just be the one to break up with him first. _Haruhi thought.

"Okay everyone. Let us let Mori-senpai start first. After him is Hani-senpai. Next after Hani-senpai is the Hitachiin twins, Hikaru and Kaoru. After them is me and Kyoya would be the last to talk to Haruhi." Tamaki instructed them.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Mori walked over to Haruhi and gave her a gift. It was wrapped nicely. He gave it to her. Haruhi took it. The gift was thick and heavy. She knew immediately what it was. It was a book. Though she knew what it was, she did not know what the book is about.

"Arigatou, Mori-senpai" Haruhi thanked him.

Mori nodded.

"Should I open it now or should I open it when I am already in England?" Haruhi asked, unsure of what to do next.

"Now" Mori answered simply.

He did not really care where Haruhi would open the gift. As long as Haruhi would be happy and thankful for the gift, he would be fine. He only told her to open it already because he wanted to know if she would like it or not.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Haruhi started peeling the tape off gently. When part of the gift was unwrapped, she saw that it was a book. She was right. When she finally unwrapped the whole thing, she saw that it was a book on how to protect yourself.

Haruhi was not surprised by this. She knew that Mori was good at Martial Arts. She liked it. She knew that she would need this book. In England, she would be alone. She doesn't even know what would happen to her there. She also knew that there would come a time maybe that she needs to protect herself from others. She doesn't know what might happen to her in England.

"Arigatou, senpai." Haruhi thanked Mori.

She meant it. She knew that this would protect her from whoever wants to attack her.

"Take care of yourself." Mori said.

He then started walking away. He knew that Hani was excited to give his gift to Haruhi. He knew what Hani would give her and it was similar to his gift.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Yipee!" Hani exclaimed.

"It is my turn right, Tama-chan?!" Hani asked, though knowing the answer.

Hani skipped and hopped to where Haruhi asked. He held out his gift while jumping for joy. He was so excited.

"Haru-chan, Haru-chan, here, this is for you." Hani said.

"Arigatou, senpai" Haruhi thanked.

"Come on!" Hani exclaimed.

"Nani?" Haruhi asked.

"Open it!" Haruhi exclaimed.

"Hai" Haruhi answered.

Haruhi started unwrapping one side of the gift. She saw that it was also a book. The book was flat and hard. That was what she felt. When she finally unwrapped it, she saw that it was a cookbook. A cookbook that teaches you how to bake a cake.

At first, she thought that he would give something concerning sweets and she was right but she did not expect that Hani was going to give a cookbook. Mori's gift and Hani's gift were similar.

"Arigatou, senpai" Haruhi thanked.

"Do you like it?" Hani asked.

"Hai" Haruhi answered.

It was true. Though, she did not like sweets, she was going to share a room with someone in her apartment in England who happened to love sweets.

"Yipee!!!" Hani exclaimed.

"Oh Haru-chan, I am going to miss you so much." Hani said, hugging her.

"Me too." Haruhi replied, hugging him back.

Haruhi treated Hani-senpai as a younger brother to her though she knew that Hani was older than her. It was just that Hani acts so cute and acts like a baby in front of her.

After a while, Hani finally let go of Haruhi. He bid his goodbye and started skipping back to the rest of the host club members.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The Hitachiin Twins walked over to Haruhi. Hikaru was pulling a luggage. Kaoru, however, was holding a box in his hand. A small box.

"Haruhi, we are going to miss you!" they both said in unison.

"Me too, but I would definitely not miss a part of you two since you always bother me and pull me away against my will." Haruhi joked.

The Hitachiin twins laughed at this. They thought this was funny. Though, they also knew that it was the truth. They always pull her wherever they want to go somewhere.

"Here Haruhi, this luggage is for you. All of the clothes there are our mother's newest design and some of those clothes are our original designs. Obviously, they are mostly cute dresses. There are also gowns too." Kaoru said, joyfully.

"Here these are jewelries that match the gowns and dresses inside that luggage." Hikaru said, excited of what Haruhi's reaction might be.

"Arigatou, senpai, but I could simply not accept this." Haruhi said, handing them back the jewelry box.

"Tsk, tsk" Kaoru tsked.

"You have to accept that or else we will follow you to England." Hikaru threatened.

At this, Haruhi pulled the jewelry box back into her hands. She did not want the Hitachiin Twins to follow her there. She needs all of her time to study there.

"Besides, Hikaru was the one who chose the jewelries. It was really surprising how fast he would pick all those jewelries. It seems he knew that we have to give it to you at first sight." Kaoru stated the truth.

"Really?" Haruhi said surprised.

"Okay, bye, Haruhi!!!" They both exclaimed at the same time.

They started walking away, side by side. Nobody noticed that Hikaru was blushing madly. Though, Kaoru did not see it. He felt the warmth of his brother's face. Kaoru laughed to himself because of this.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Tamaki walked over to Haruhi. He was holding his gift to Haruhi. He was holding a small rectangular box in his hand. The jewelry was really expensive. It is also a bit too overpriced to be given as a goodbye gift. Though he did not regret buying this because it is for the person he loves, Haruhi.

"Here, Haruhi." Tamaki said seriously.

"Arigatou" Haruhi thanked.

Haruhi opened the box. Inside the box, she saw a beautiful, white, platinum bracelet. It was really pretty and beautiful. Around it were different kinds of gems and stones. The gems and stones were not big. They were not heavy either.

"I want you to know that even if you already love Kyoya, I will love you forever. Go to me whenever he hurts you or makes you sad. I would always be there for you even if it is only as a friend." Tamaki said.

Haruhi wanted to take the bracelet that was tempting her to wear it, but that would be really rude. Tamaki took her hand and placed the bracelet on it. It was perfect for her. Tamaki never wanted to let go, but he has to, so he did. He smiled to her shocked face. He knew that she did not expect him to let her wear it.

"I do not really know what to say." Haruhi said, speechless.

"A simple 'thank you' would do." Tamaki suggested.

"Arigatou" Haruhi thanked him.

She really was speechless. Tamaki smiled at her. She smiled back at him.

"Bye, Haruhi." Tamaki waved, walking away.

"Bye, Tamaki-senpai, thank you." Haruhi said, waving back.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Tamaki really gave this to me?! I could not believe that he gave something this expensive. I know that he is rich and all that but I know that this is still overpriced even for rich people like him. He would love me forever?! Hmm… I wonder if he meant it. I wonder if I made the wrong choice. Maybe that I should have just picked him instead of Kyoya. He said that he will be there for me. He said that I could tell him whenever Kyoya would hurt her or make her feel sad. _Haruhi thought.

Haruhi frowned. It was Kyoya's turn. He still did not have anything with him. Haruhi concluded that Kyoya will not give her anything. She also saw that Kyoya was not smiling either.

Kyoya walked towards Haruhi. His gift was inside his pocket. He really loves Haruhi. He was going to tell her that. He wanted to wait for her for the whole four years. Kyoya wanted to say that too and so he will.

"I…"

"I know that you don't have a gift for me and that is fine with me."

"Huh?"

"Don't play dumb with me, Ootori, Kyoya!"

"Oh! I don't want to…"

"Are you trying to tell me that you want to break up with me?!"

"We had a relationship?"

"Ouch! How dare you…"

Kyoya captured Haruhi's lips before she could say anything else. He did not want to hurt her. He did not mean to. He only wanted to hide his present from her. He made a big mistake. How could he be so stupid to not notice that they have a relationship?! He did not want to hurt Haruhi. Especially not now.

Haruhi wanted to kiss back but she was too sad and depressed to. She still loves Kyoya but why is he telling her something she never wants to hear.

Haruhi, after realizing their lips were still connected, immediately pulled her lips back. She never really wanted to but she knew that she has to. She also needs to hurry up and go to the immigration.

"Haruhi, I am sorry but…"

"I have to go to the immigration now."

Haruhi walked away with her luggage and other things. She was really hurt. Though, she was also a bit happy because he still kissed her before she left.

_What the hell, Kyoya?! You made the biggest mistake of your life! She would think that I broke up with her. She would think that for four years. I have to talk to her! I have to clear things with her. I have to give my gift to her. What if she finds another guy? I have to tell her all these and say sorry to her. _Kyoya thought, panicking.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After an hour:

"All passengers to England should start boarding the airplane in a minute." The speaker announced.

Kyoya was still there, watching her. He told the rest of the host club to leave him there alone. He could not find the courage to talk to her, not now, with all the people. He felt heartbroken. He watched her as she boarded the plane.

_I will just have to either give my gift personally or just send it to her._ Kyoya thought.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_How dare he do this to me?! He forgot my gift, he forgot about me, worst of all; he broke up with me in a **week**!!! He also pretended that he had no relationship. I could still not believe this! After all of this, I still love him. Does he? If he doesn't, then I should not waste my time dreaming. I would try my best to forget about him. _Haruhi thought, deciding that this is what she should do once she is finally there in England.

She would live a peaceful life there. Without worries. She did not need him. She used to be independent and she will be again. She knew she can.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: Hi guys! I hope you guys would review more. I would really want all of you guys to send more reviews. Starting this chapter, I need **10 reviews** a chapter or more. Sorry but I have to do this. I dream big. Hehehe… Right now I have 38 reviews. Thanks for all those who reviewed. No Flamers Allowed!!!

---Kiara Angel---


	7. Haruhi's New Boyfriend

Sweet Angel

By: Kiara Angel

Disclaimer: I do not own Ouran and I never will because it already belongs to Bisco Hatori. I shall keep on dreaming.

Author's Note: Hi guys! I really missed you! I am really sorry for updating super late! It's just that I have been super depressed that I lost almost all my hope! I actually thought of giving up writing this but then that would be wrong because I already started it and I have to finish it. Now, I feel happy so I might update fast but no promises. I could also not let my fans down so I am continuing this fic, no matter what.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter Seven: Haruhi's new boyfriend

Haruhi was standing in front of her new school, staring in disbelief. It was big alright. The school was big and nice but it is not as good as Ouran. Ouran was ten times bigger than this school. Ouran is way better than this school that is for sure.

"I left Ouran for this school?!" Haruhi exclaimed, shouting out loud.

"It is not that bad, you know." A guy at her back said.

Haruhi turned around and saw a handsome looking guy, looking at her. He has black hair and was neatly fixed, just like Kyouya's hair. He was also about the age of Kyouya. This is what Haruhi thought which made her sad and lonely. She really did not want to remember Kyouya at that time. In fact, she really wanted to forget about Kyouya and forget about their relationship.

_Did we even have a relationship?! Geez! Why does he have to do this to me?! Now I am confused because of him. Maybe it would be better if I forget about him and our past. Wait… Did he just speak in Japanese? I thought I am in England?_

"You know how to speak in Japanese?" Haruhi asked.

"Of course" the guy answered.

"It is true that this school is not that bad. It is just that I thought this school will be a lot bigger than my old school but then I guess I was wrong. My old school was a lot bigger than this school. I also bet that Ouran is way better than this school." Haruhi said, bluntly.

"Ah… I see, but as the owner of this school, I must protect the school's name" the guy said.

"Oh! I am sorry! I did not know. It is just that I love to speak whatever I think." Haruhi apologized.

"That is fine. I like girls like you who always say what they think. Usually, people always lie about these things." The guy stated.

"Umm… Thank you…" Haruhi replied, speechless.

"What is your name?" the guy asked.

"Fujioka, Haruhi" Haruhi replied, simply.

"My name is Daniel." Daniel introduced himself.

"Hello, Daniel" Haruhi greeted.

"I find you interesting and cute" Daniel commented.

"Err… Thank you…" Haruhi said, speechless.

"So, you are the scholarship student from Japan. My father told me to tour you around the school because someone called him to make sure you will have someone with you while touring the school." Daniel said.

"Hmm… I did not tell anyone to tour me around." Haruhi said.

"Haruhi, are you sure that you are poor, because that bracelet of yours looks really expensive." Daniel stated.

"Oh this! This was given to me by my friend Tamaki. He is really rich and he gave this to me as a farewell gift." Haruhi said.

"Whoa! Someone would actually give you something like that. What about that dress you are wearing? It looks expensive too. Also, it is in style right now." Daniel complimented.

Haruhi was wearing one of the dresses that were given to her by the Hitachiin Twins. Haruhi started to miss her friends already though it has only been almost a day. It was just that when she was in Japan, every member of the host club would go wherever she goes.

"This dress, along with the other dresses, was given to me by my friends from my old school. Also, all these jewelries I am wearing were given to me by my friends too." Haruhi answered.

Suddenly, Haruhi's phone rang. Haruhi looked who the caller is and saw that it was Tamaki calling her. Haruhi answered the phone.

"Who is it?" Daniel asked her.

"Tamaki" Haruhi replied shortly.

"Can you put him in loud speaker? I want to know what kind of friends you have." Daniel explained.

"Hai" Haruhi allowed, pressing the loud speaker button.

"Moshi moshi?" Haruhi answered.

"Haruhi, this is Tamaki." Tamaki said.

"Nani?" Haruhi asked.

"Haruhi, is someone accompanying you? I told someone to accompany to school."

"Eh?! How did you know, Tamaki-senpai?"

"Kyouya and I made sure that you will safely arrive to your school and that you will not get lost."

"Arigatou. I ha-have to go now." Haruhi hanged.

"Uh… Haruhi…" Daniel stuttered.

"Kyouya…" Haruhi whispered.

"Haruhi, who is Kyouya?" Daniel asked.

"Kyouya is… was… used… Kyouya used to be… well… I am not sure if we even had a relationship." Haruhi managed to say.

"Do you still love him?" Daniel asked.

"I don't really know now." Haruhi answered truthfully.

"You should forget about him." Daniel stated.

"Huh?"

"A guy who would actually hurt a girl is stupid and wrong. Also, those who only use and lie to girls who are innocent and cute like you."

"How do I forget about him if no matter what I do, he keeps on popping in my head?! I really could not take it anymore. I could not take the pain… It is really too much… What am I suppose to do now?! Haruhi cried, falling on the floor.

"Do you want me to help you forget about him?" Daniel asked.

"How are you going to do that? You could not help me with this. This is my problem. If I can't solve this, how can you?" Haruhi debated, still crying

"Of course I can, you could not solve this alone, but maybe if I help you, we can solve it." Daniel answered, smiling.

"How are you going to do that?" Haruhi asked.

"Date me. Once you do, try forgetting about him." Daniel said, offering his hand to Haruhi." Daniel said.

Haruhi took Daniel's hand and smiled at him. She would do anything… anything to make her forget… anything to make the pain go away… even date someone she just met and barely knowing the person.

"Okay, starting this day, you are my girlfriend." Daniel announced.

"Hai." Haruhi said, smiling.

"Let me show you to your dormitory. You will be sharing a room with a girl named Whitney. She is my friend and she is really nice so you can easily trust her and be friends with her." Daniel explained.

"Hai, Arigatou." Haruhi answered.

"You should also start talking in English since Whitney does not know how to speak in Japanese." Daniel stated.

Haruhi nodded.

"Your room number is 533 and you live on the fifth floor." Daniel said.

"Arigatou." Haruhi thanked him.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kyouya sighed, lying down in his bed. It was night time in Japan. He was so sleepy and tired yet he could not sleep. He kept on thinking about one thing that keeps on bothering him the whole day. He was thinking about a girl who is precious to him. Haruhi. The way she reacted when she heard his name and how she hung up.

Kyouya took a box on top of the table beside his bed. He opened the box and inside the box was a golden necklace. It was designed simply. It was a locket with a keyhole on it. He looked at his own necklace that was the key to the locket.

_Why id I have to make such a stupid mistake?! I really hurt her so much. I have got to talk to her personally and explain to her everything. That is it. I could not take this anymore. I am going to England next week._

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: Well this is again super short and I know this is rather stupid but anyways I hope that you will all still support this fic of mine even though it sucks a lot and all that. I hope that you would wait for the next chapter.

Chapter Eight: Confessions

Kiara Angel


	8. Confessions

Sweet Angel

By: Kiara Angel

Author's Note: Hello everyone, I am back. Well here is the chapter eight and I hope that you will enjoy it. I also have been so happy lately so I can easily update chapter but then I would have to make chapters short because I am kind of in a hurry since I will go away for a while so I am not sure I can update so just to make sure I would update short chapters but then I will update even faster than usual. I promise that I would finish this fic before I leave. Arigatou! Also, this fic is nearly done and I hope you guys will still read my other fics and I also might make another fic obviously Ouran High School too. I hope you guys continue supporting my fics and thank you really for all my fans' support.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter Eight: Confessions

Haruhi and Daniel finally reached room 533. Daniel pushed the doorbell. After a while, the door opened revealing a pretty girl with long black hair with gray eyes. She is also very white. Her eyelashes were long too. She had pretty pink lips. The girl smiled at her.

"Hello there" the girl said.

"Hello" Haruhi replied.

"I am Whitney and you are?"

"Fujioka Haruhi"

"Well I will be your roommate and it is nice to meet you."

"Nice to meet you too"

They both went inside the room and started fixing the new room for Haruhi. The room was pretty big with two beds. Haruhi sat on the bed. It was pretty comfortable and it looks so neat too. Haruhi stood up and looked around. The walls were white and pretty much everything was white. Haruhi felt like everything was so pure and innocent. Haruhi sat down on the bed and Whitney sat beside her.

"Do you like the feeling?" Whitney asked.

"Yes. It does feel nice." Haruhi replied.

"That's good."

Haruhi nodded.

"Haruhi, do you like Daniel?"

"I like him because I think he is a nice guy. He would be a great friend."

"Is he?"

"What?"

"Is he only your friend?"

"Well… he is my boyfriend."

"I knew it."

"How did you know?"

"It is obvious he likes you judging on how he looks at you and once he likes a girl, he usually asks them immediately."

"Oh I see"

"You like him don't you?"

"Yeah"

"Sorry"

"It really isn't your fault."

"Besides, I like someone else."

"Really?"

Haruhi nodded again.

"Who do you like? Do you have a picture of him? Is he your old boyfriend?"

"Yes he used to be." Haruhi replied, taking her wallet out of her pocket.

Haruhi took a picture from her wallet and showed it to Whitney.

"Here"

"Whoa, these are all your friends? They are all guys. That is a pretty dress you are wearing." Whitney commented.

Haruhi laughed.

"What is so funny?"

"Nothing"

"Which one is he?"

"He is the guy with black hair and glasses."

"How cool"

"You think so?"

Whitney smiled at her.

Haruhi smiled back.

"It's sad that you have to break up. I think you are such a good pair."

Haruhi frowned.

"Sorry"

"That's all right."

"If you don't mind, what happened to you guys?"

"Oh that's all right."

So Haruhi told Whitney everything about what happened to them. Whitney just listened quietly.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"I think that Kyouya wasn't trying to break up with you, in fact, I think he was trying to surprise you with something. Maybe you should give him another chance and let him tell you everything. I think that Kyouya really truly loves you, Haruhi. You love him back of course, so there is no need for you two to break up but I wonder what Daniel would say."

"This will be our little secret."

Whitney nodded.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: Gomen if it sucks and all that but anyways this chapter was actually only suppose to be about Haruhi's confessions. That's why the name of the chapter is 'Confessions'.

Chapter Nine: Kyouya's Arrival

----- Kiara Angel -----


	9. Kyouya's Arrival

Sweet Angel

By: Kiara Angel

Author's Note: Well everyone I have updated again here is chapter nine named Kyouya's Arrival. I think that's it. Thanks anyways for all the reviews. I hope you also read my other fics as well though they are not in the category of Ouran High School Host Club.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter Nine: Kyouya's Arrival

It has been a week since Haruhi started studying in England. She has been wearing all the stuff the Hitachiin Twins gave her since they don't have uniforms anyways. She also felt good being a girl for a while. Haruhi is sitting in her chair, totally ignoring the teacher, since she was thinking of Kyouya again. Obviously, she has also been dating Daniel but it doesn't feel the same with Kyouya. Everyday, she was like this, thinking about Kyouya and what Whitney told her.

_Well I guess if Kyouya does come here then I would give him another chance. Besides, this is also for my sake, I haven't listen to the teacher and I have no idea what he is talking about. _

Knock-knock

Haruhi looked at the person who knocked on the door. It was Daniel who knocked. People started whispering about Daniel going to this classroom. Girls started giggling and staring evilly to Haruhi. Haruhi sighed. Daniel talked to the teacher while the teacher just nodded to whatever Daniel was telling him. It was still rather cool to have the authority of talking to teachers like that in the middle of classes.

"Fujioka Haruhi, you have a visitor. Please follow Daniel to where you're visitor is." The teacher spoke.

Haruhi stood up and went to where Daniel is. Haruhi smiled to him. Daniel smiled back. When they were outside the classroom, Daniel stopped and frowned. Haruhi noticed this and was suddenly worried as to why Daniel suddenly stopped since it's not him to act this way. He usually smiles and starts talking to her. They were just standing in the hall.

"Are you alright?" Haruhi asked.

"There's a guy." Daniel answered in a low voice.

"What?"

"Why is there a guy visiting you?" Daniel asked furiously.

"It might just be one of my friends."

"He says that he is Kyouya."

At this Haruhi froze.

"He is inside the principal's office. Whitney is there with him. GO!" Daniel demanded.

Haruhi suddenly ran.

_Kyouya? It couldn't be! I was just thinking about him a while ago coming here. Why is he here now? Daniel also seems to be so mad at me but why does he have to come now? Kyouya… why are you here? What do you want from me now? Whitney, please help me._

Haruhi found herself in front of the principal's office. Haruhi opened the door. Inside the room, she found herself staring fearfully into Kyouya's eyes. Right beside him is Whitney who was obviously talking to him. Whitney smiled and stopped beside Haruhi.

"He did nothing wrong." Whitney whispered and went away.

"Kyouya…" Haruhi whispered.

"I just dropped by to give you this." Kyouya said as he went to Haruhi and handed her a jewelry box.

Haruhi stared at it.

"I was supposed to give it to you in the airport but then…" Kyouya said but was stopped by Haruhi.

"Gomenasai Kyouya-senpai!" Haruhi cried as she jumped into Kyouya's arms as he hugged her tight.

Kyouya opened the box and took the golden necklace and put it around Haruhi's neck. Haruhi looked at the golden necklace and saw that it was a locket with a keyhole.

"Kyouya, where is the key to this locket." Haruhi asked.

Kyouya took his own necklace and showed it to her.

"May I borrow your necklace for a while?"

"No, I want you to open that locket when you are most vulnerable."

Haruhi smiled at this.

"I love you, Haruhi. Don't leave me anymore. I'll come by visit every month. Without you, my life is worthless. I can't live without you, Haruhi."

"Don't worry, Kyouya, I won't leave you anymore. I don't want to leave you. I never wanted to leave you. Thank you, Kyouya, for loving me whole heartedly.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Outside the Principal's Office:

Daniel watched the scene in jealousy. Daniel made a fist and held all his anger. Whitney also was there with him, watching the whole scene with a smile on her face. Whitney looked at Daniel and felt hurt since that Daniel was jealous of Kyouya. She knew that Daniel really love Haruhi but she couldn't do anything for him to ease the pain. She then looked again at the scene and smiled. They were both looking at the scene in front of them.

"They look like a great couple, don't they?" Whitney commented.

"Haruhi is too good for him."

"Kyouya is even more powerful than you."

"Hmph"

"I really like Haruhi a lot and I don't want her to get hurt"

Daniel only kept quiet.

"Don't even try to break them apart. I want Haruhi to feel the happiness she deserves; she is a really nice girl. She deserves the happiness of her love, loving her back. The happiness I could never have the happiness that you could never give me. I want her to know how it feels like and someday, I want her to tell me how it feels." Whitney said.

Daniel walked away.

Whitney only stared at him, sadness in her eyes.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: Well yeah this is it for chapter nine! Well I know that is really short and I am so sorry. Anyways, I might update real soon. This fic is almost done. There are actually two more chapters left. Please continue supporting this fic. Just in case, you don't know this but this fic is a really sad one. Also, there will be a sequel for this fic and once I finish this fic; I will tell you what it is called so that you will also read it. Review please! Next chapter will be really interesting so please wait patiently for it. Arigatou! Review!

Chapter Ten: Whitney's strong friendship

Kiara Angel


	10. Whitney's friendship

Sweet Angel

By: Kiara Angel

Author's Note: Hello again!! I updated again. Here is chapter ten of Sweet Angel. I hope that you guys would review more since I love reviews. Thank you so much for the people who always review.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter ten: Whitney's strong friendship

"Haruhi, I promise that once you are dead, I would have to kill myself too. I could not live without you. If ever that I would start loving someone else, I would have to kill myself and not fall for that person." Kyouya promised, hugging Haruhi tightly.

"I promise too. If you die I would die for you so we can be together and if I would start falling for someone else, I will kill myself too." Haruhi stated, hugging Kyouya back.

"Haruhi, don't kill yourself if I die. I want to see you live on. I also do not want you to be sad once I am gone. I want you to be happiest while you are alive." Kyouya said.

Haruhi nodded.

Whitney knocked on the door. Kyouya and Haruhi suddenly let go of each other. Whitney laughed at this and felt somehow guilty of ruining their conversation but then Haruhi has to go back to her classes now.

"Sorry." Whitney apologized smiling.

"That's alright." Haruhi said and smiled back.

"Haruhi, you have to go back to classes now."

Haruhi nodded.

"Don't worry since I will be here for a week." Kyouya said.

Haruhi looked at Kyouya and smiled. She then left the room with Whitney.

As they were passing by, they saw Daniel standing in the corner. Haruhi froze. Whitney then stared at Daniel. Whitney knew what Daniel was going to do and she has to stop him no matter what. Whitney can't let Haruhi experience pain. She won't let it happen.

"Haruhi, you go already. I just have to talk to Daniel." Whitney suggested.

Haruhi nodded and walked away.

Whitney stood beside Daniel, looking up at the ceiling staring at nothing in particular. Whitney smiled. Daniel looked at her awkwardly then looked away. Whitney sighed and looked at Daniel. Whitney frowned and started feeling anger towards Daniel. Whitney loved Haruhi's smile and she wants Haruhi to be always happy.

"Leave them alone, Daniel. If you truly love Haruhi, then you must leave them."

"You are just saying that since you want me to be yours."

At this Whitney slapped Daniel on the face.

"What the hell?!"

"How dare you take my friendship with Haruhi lightly?!"

"What are you going to do if I break her relationship with Kyouya?"

"Do not forget that I am still more powerful than you and my family is a friend of Kyouya's family. Once you hurt them, not only will you be fighting with Kyouya's family but also mine and as well as the Suou family, Hitachiin family, Haninozuka family and the Morinozuka family. I will do whatever it takes to make Haruhi happy."

Daniel walked away.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It has already been three days since Kyouya arrived and Haruhi and Kyouya are back to each others' arms. Haruhi told Daniel that she wanted to break up with him the day after they talked. Kyouya and Haruhi have also been going out for the two days. Haruhi also keeps on thanking Whitney for the advice she gave about giving Kyouya another chance.

"Haruhi!!" Whitney shouted.

"Oh! Whitney!" Haruhi shouted back.

"Haruhi, I want you to promise me that no matter what, you would watch out for Daniel."

"Why? Is something wrong?"

"Not really it's just that he likes you and all."

"Oh okay Thank you."

Whitney ran as fast as she could to the Principal's Office where Kyouya is. Once she arrived in front of the Principal's Office and tried opening the door but it is locked.

"SHIT! Open this door, Daniel! Kyouya, LISTEN TO ME!! Don't believe whatever Daniel tells you. Haruhi loves you a lot. Daniel is only trying to steal Haruhi away from you! PLEASE Kyouya! Daniel, stop this madness! You will only hurt Haruhi!" Whitney shouted as clearly as she can.

"Kyouya, Haruhi used to be my girlfriend. She was mine until you came back but before that, I know and I felt her love for me. She told me she loved me too. She told you that too. Am I right? She is only playing with our hearts." Daniel said, trying to brainwash Kyouya with some lies.

"SHE NEVER SAID THAT!! HARUHI TELLS ME EVERYTHING!" Whitney shouted again, starting to cry since she knew she couldn't win.

"How are you so sure that she is telling you everything?" Daniel asked.

"SHE SAID SO HERSELF!" Whitney shouted, obviously crying.

"How are you so sure that she is not lying to you?" Daniel asked.

"HARUHI IS NOT THE KIND OF GIRL WHO WOULD LIE TO A FRIEND!!" Whitney sobbed, trying her best to be strong. She didn't want Haruhi to be like Anne.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Whitney's Past: (Summary)

Whitney loves Daniel but he loves someone else truly at that time. That girl was her best friend named Anne. Anne loved Daniel but she broke up with him because her parents told her that if she would not dump him, they would hurt Daniel. After that, Anne killed herself because she couldn't take the pain seeing Daniel suffer. After Daniel knew that Anne was dead, he started becoming cold and a playboy. Whitney only watched from afar how Daniel suffered. Whitney learned to not interfere with the relationship of two people who loves each other. If you would, one of them would end up like Anne or in misery like Daniel. Whitney reminds Haruhi of Anne and wants to protect her this time.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Do you really know Haruhi that much?" Daniel asked.

"HARUHI IS LIKE ANNE SO YES I KNOW HER THAT MUCH!" Whitney cried in pain for remembering her best friend's pain.

Daniel froze as he heard Anne's name.

Kyouya stood up and open the door, helping Whitney.

"This girl has genuine feelings for you and she wants to protect Haruhi." Kyouya stated.

"So what if she does."

"Thank you for protecting Haruhi but this time I have to hear everything from Haruhi"

Whitney nodded.

"Keep this for me and give it to Haruhi once she is the saddest she can be." Kyouya said as he took off the golden necklace which is the key to her locket.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Hello Kyouya." Haruhi greeted, smiling.

"What is you relationship with Daniel?" Kyouya asked.

Haruhi froze.

"I knew it. You were playing with me." Kyouya stated, building that wall between them.

"No, Kyouya! I really love you!" Haruhi started crying.

"That's what you told Daniel too." Kyouya said hurt inside for making Haruhi cry.

"No! I NEVER said that to him." Haruhi sobbed.

"Leave me alone." Kyouya said coldly as he walked away.

"KYOUYA!!" Haruhi shouted as she stood up to grab hold of him.

At this Kyouya ran as he couldn't take the pain he was feeling and how much Haruhi is crying. Kyouya ran and left the school into the roads. The rain suddenly poured down and it turned really dark. Kyouya was crying too. His eyesight was blurry. He barely could see anything. He heard someone shout his name and that voice is the voice of the girl he loves most. Kyouya then ran and ran not seeing the car that was coming. The driver was drunk and couldn't see because of the rain. Before Kyouya knew what was going to happen, the car suddenly hit him. He cried in pain. He heard the shout of his most love. The car drove away fear of the court. Haruhi came running to him.

"Haruhi, I love you. Sorry. I believe you now. I have been so stupid to believe him." Kyouya said, holding Haruhi's arm.

"I love you too Kyouya, don't leave me." Haruhi tightened her grip.

"Live for my sake. Don't die because I would. Live for me." Kyouya said this and his hand fell.

"KYOUYA!!"


	11. My Sweet Angel

Sweet Angel

By: Kiara Angel

Author's Note: Well yeah here is chapter eleven of "Sweet Angel." This is actually the last chapter of this fic but then there would be a sequel for this and it is called "My Regret." For all those who didn't want to kill Kyouya, then I am super sorry, but I also didn't want Kyouya to die and I feel regret for killing my Kyouya. Anyways, thank you to all those who 100 supported this fic and thank you also for the wonderful reviews. This is my farewell for now since I have to start thinking about "My Regret" and post it up as soon as I can. Arigatou! Special Thanks to "Rangerette" "ColourfulKyouya-SenpaiMaybeNot" and to "La Nina." I hope to get 100 reviews once I post this up and well the ending sucks so don't expect too much. This is a very super sad fic! Gomen!

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Last Chapter: My Sweet Angel

Whitney and Haruhi walked side by side. Whitney frowned and she was very worried for Haruhi since she hasn't been eating nor sleeping nor studying. She only sits there and every now and then, she would cry and blame herself for being so dumb. Haruhi had been like this ever since Kyouya died three days ago. They were supposed to go to the Principal's Office and talk to the owner of the school. Once they arrived, Whitney opened the door for Haruhi. Inside, they found Daniel and his dad. Daniel looked at Haruhi then looked away. Whitney looked really serious and felt a lot of anger towards Daniel.

"Whitney, you are a childhood friend of Daniel. Are you really filing a case to my son? Please have mercy on him!" Daniel's father pleaded.

"Sorry, Uncle John, but this is for Haruhi's sake. Haruhi reminds me a lot of Anne. No. She is the same as Anne. I want to protect Haruhi this time. I can't even protect her happiness. Daniel had also been hurting a lot of girls' hearts too. This is for Haruhi." Whitney explained.

Daniel looked at Whitney and sighed.

"You lost your love for me, haven't you?" Daniel asked.

Whitney ignored him.

"Please excuse us now. Haruhi and I must go now." Whitney said.

Once they were outside, Whitney led Haruhi to their room. Haruhi sat down in her bed and cried again. Whitney sat beside her and comforted her. Haruhi cried and cried, blaming herself again for Kyouya's death. Whitney couldn't take this anymore and took of the golden necklace she was wearing that Kyouya gave her. Whitney gave it to Haruhi and smiled. Haruhi looked at her and smiled for the first time in three days and took it.

"Thank you, Whitney, for doing everything to make me happy."

Whitney smiled at her.

Haruhi took of her necklace and opened the locket. There she found a picture of her and Kyouya together. Kyouya was smiling in the picture. Haruhi smiled as she saw this. She took the picture off and saw a small folded paper. She unfolded it and read the paper.

_My Sweet Angel, Haruhi_

_Kyouya Ootori_

As Haruhi saw this, tears fell from her eyes. Whitney smiled and hugged Haruhi. Haruhi smiled and tried to hold back her tears.

"Let them fall, it would feel better." Whitney stated.

"Kyouya…" Haruhi whispered.

"My Sweet Angel, Haruhi." Whitney read.

Haruhi nodded.

"Haruhi, I have a surprise for you." Whitney brightened.

Haruhi looked at Whitney.

"Here. I have one too. Let's go back to Japan." Whitney said handing her a plane ticket.

Haruhi took it and thanked her.

"The flight is tomorrow so let's pack." Whitney suggested.

Haruhi nodded.

"I already told your friends."

Haruhi froze and held her locket tightly.

"Sorry."

Haruhi smiled at her.

Whitney smiled back.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"HARUHI!!" the host club shouted.

Haruhi smiled at them. It was a smile. A genuine one, but it's not the same as when Kyouya was around. The host club knew this. They also missed Kyouya. Tamaki hugged her. Hikaru and Kaoru pulled her away from him and measuring her.

_It's not the same. Kyouya…without you…it's not the same._

Whitney smiled at this. She knew that the host club would make her happy again. She also knew that Haruhi's smile is not the same as when Kyouya was here.

_She really loved Kyouya… Anne, please help Haruhi avoid the same faith as you. I will stay with her in Japan. I will guide her to a happier life that she deserves. Anne, please tell Kyouya that I would take care of Haruhi._

"_Thank you, Whitney, for taking care of her." _Kyouya said to her that only she can hear.

"_I will help Haruhi no matter what. I will help you." _Anne said.

"Whitney, you know them already, right?" Haruhi asked.

Whitney nodded.

"Haruhi, Kyouya's sweet angel" Whitney said.

The host club nodded.

Haruhi smiled at this.

_I promise Kyouya. I will live for you. I will kill myself if I fall for someone else._

"_I'll be waiting for you." _Kyouya said.

Haruhi was surprised at this and smiled.

"_Smile, my sweet angel, I'll be talking to you and Whitney from now on" _Kyouya said.

_Arigatou, Kyouya, for loving me._

"_I'll talk to you later. Whitney is worried for you being quiet."_ Kyouya said.

"Are you alright?" Whitney asked.

Haruhi smiled.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**END! Wait for my regret!**_


	12. Author's Note

Hey Guys

Hey Guys!! This is just a warning that yes I am FINALLY going to update soon, as of now I am writing everything at the same time. Both of my stories: Hold Me Tight and My regret are being written as of now and I am also writing a new fan fiction called forever and it is under NANA. :D Love you all and thank you for putting up with me and for having the patience to wait for the next chapters love you all again.

P.S : I think I would want to update after every 10 reviews from the last chapter so that I would not update too quick or too slow :D

For Hold Me Tight readers: I love you all and believe it or not this fic is ALMOST about to end. Maybe 3 or 2 or 4 more chapters :D

For My Regret readers: I love you all so much especially for reading this even after I took so long to write this and to update. I also found out that more people are starting to read "Sweet Angel" because they wanted to read "My Regret" so I am very happy and thank you. :D

For Sweet Angel readers: I love you all for still reading this.

For Creatures of the Light and the Dark readers: Thank you for reading this fic and I am not sure about a sequel since no one seems to be paying much attention to this fic compared to "Sweet Angel" but still Thank you and love you all.

Lots of love

_**Kiara Angel **_

_**Dark Kiara Angel **_

_**Dark Angel Kiara**_


End file.
